criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Slaughter
Road Slaughter is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-fourth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-eighth overall. It takes place in South Asia appearing as the first case in the region. Plot On the plane, Riya and the player prepared to head to a foreign aid camp to investigate Aida Ashridge's past and her connections to the Zodiac. While driving to the camp, Riya was forced to swerve out of the way of a tuk-tuk that stopped in the middle of the road. The pair then got out to investigate, only to find the body of tuk-tuk driver Krishan Palihapitiya poisoned, his hands gripping the handlebars. Nia confirmed that the killer laced the handlebars with poison, which Krishan then absorbed through his fingers. They first suspected medical intern Diana Larsdottir, carpet seller Ravi Patil, and volunteer Viranthi Silu. Mid-investigation, Takagi revealed that while she was looking through Krishan's phone, she'd discovered his last call was to Riya's mother, Suniva. They interrogated Suniva, who confessed that Krishan was helping her with shipment deliveries, before finding reason to suspect fellow tuk-tuk driver Saseth Lankage. They also discovered that Krishan had groped Diana on numerous occasions, as well as discovering that Ravi's carpets had been destroyed by Krishan intentionally. They were then approached by Imran and Anya, who insisted that they'd spotted a someone destroying the victim's tuk-tuk. They raced to the scene, only to find Saseth vandalising the crime scene. He confessed that Krishan always believed he was better than everyone else and wanted to release his pent up anger on his tuk-tuk, but insisted he was innocent. They also discovered that Viranthi and Krishan had a carnal relationship and that Krishan was stealing Suniva's deliveries. Finally, they arrested Viranthi for the murder. Viranthi soon confessed to killing Krishan, insisting that betrayal was punishable by death. Viranthi recounted how she had been seduced by Krishan and had quickly fallen in love with him, saying she had a future planned out for them. A while into their relationship, however, a crate of scientific equipment was stolen. Viranthi then discovered that Krishan was behind the theft, finding out that he had only started seducing her to know details how the supplies so he could steal them. When confronted, Krishan confessed that he stole the equipment and gave it to a British scientist to repay a favour he owed them. Infuriated by his betrayal, she laced his handlebars with poison and killed him. In court, Viranthi told Judge Armstrong that everything she did was justified, prompting Judge Armstrong to sentence her to thirty years in jail for the murder. Post-trial, the team soon worked out that the British scientist who Krishan gave the supplies to was Aida Ashridge, prompting Connor to tell Bradley and the player to head back to the aid camp to find out about Aida's past. After searching through a trunk, they found an old photo of Aida and an unknown man, later revealed to be Frederic Mathieu, a foreign aid worker the team arrested in Africa. In his cell, Frederic confessed that he and Aida worked in the camp years back, until an incident involving a local girl caused Aida to flee back home quickly. When asked what had happened, Frederic confessed that he never knew the full story, insisting that Aida shut herself off after that. Back on the plane, Connor told the team that they needed someone to monitor Aida, suggesting private investigator Jackson Sharp. They then contacted Jackson who agreed to run the surveillance operation. Meanwhile, Riya and Anthony decided to do some research into Riya's father with the player. After investigating the temple where Suniva was last seen, they found a toy bear from Riya's father to Riya. The trio then confronted Suniva about why she never told Riya about the bear, who insisted that she only hid the bear as it was better off Riya had no knowledge of who her father was. Riya then demanded to know what she meant, causing Suniva to shut down the conversation, insisting that Riya was better off not knowing. Finally, as the team reconvened on the plane, they received a call from Jackson who told them that Aida was located in Mumbai. With no time to waste, they jetted off to Mumbai to watch her movements. Years ago, a younger Aida, dressed in white, helped out the victims of building collapse by handing out food and medicine. Before long, Aida spotted a young girl who was heavily injured. She, with the help of Frederic, worked out that the girl had suffered spinal damage and needed an operation quickly. With no time to get the girl to the hospital, the doctors in the aid camp were forced to operate there, eventually completing the operating successfully after a gruelling few hours. A while later, the girl woke up in the hospital where Aida was checking in on her. The girl soon revealed her name to be Priyanka and asked Aida to stay with her, which Aida agreed to, staying with the girl for support. Summary Victim *'Krishan Palihapitiya' (poisoned while driving his tuk-tuk) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Handlebars' Killer *'Viranthi Silu' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rice. *The suspect has read the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect plays the hak gediya. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rice. *The suspect has read the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect plays the hak gediya. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rice. *The suspect has read the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect plays the hak gediya. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rice. *The suspect has read the Bhagavad Gita. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rice. *The suspect has read the Bhagavad Gita. *The suspect plays the hak gediya. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats rice. *The killer has read the Bhagavad Gita. *The killer plays the hak gediya. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sri Lankan Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handlebars, Travel Bag) *Examine Travel Bag. (Result: Selfies; New Suspect: Diana Larsdottir) *Interrogate Diana on the murder. (New Crime Scene: Foreign Aid Camp) *Investigate Foreign Aid Camp. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Faded Card) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Carpet Symbols) *Examine Symbols. (Result: Symbols Identified; New Suspect: Ravi Patil) *Ask Ravi about his carpet in the camp. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Volunteer Number) *Examine Volunteer Number. (Result: Volunteer Identified; new Suspect: Viranthi Silu) *See if Viranthi knew the victim. *Examine Handlebars. (Result: Unknown Grains) *Analyze Unknown Grains. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats rice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read the Bhagavad Gita) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Suniva about her calls to the victim. (Attribute: Suniva eats rice; New Crime Scene: Gangaramaya Temple) *Investigate Gangaramaya Temple. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Smashed Glass) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Logo) *Examine Faded Logo. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Saseth Lankage) *Interrogate Saseth on the murder. (Attribute: Saseth has read the Bhagavad Gita) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the hak gediya; New Crime Scene: Aid Tent) *Investigate Aid Tent. (Clues: First Aid Kit, Faded Document) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Ravi about the victim ruining his carpets. (Attribute: Ravi eats rice, has read the Bhagavad Gita, and plays the hak gediya) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (04:00:00) *Ask Diana about getting a restraining order on the victim. (Attribute: Diana eats rice, has read the Bhagavad Gita, and plays the hak gediya) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Saseth's vandalism. (Attribute: Saseth eats rice and plays the hak gediya; New Crime Scene: Tuk-Tuk) *Investigate Tuk-Tuk. (Clues: Love Heart Brooch) *Examine Love Heart Brooch. (Result: Romantic Gift) *Speak to Viranthi about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Viranthi eats rice, has read the Bhagavad Gita, and plays the hak gediya) *Confront Suniva about the victim stealing her shipments. (Attribute: Suniva has read the Bhagavad Gita) *Investigate Template Statues. (Clues: Box of Ornaments, Broken Camera) *Examine Box of Ornaments. (Result: Brush) *Analyze Brush. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Heart of Gold (1/6). (1 star) A Heart of Gold (1/6) *Investigate Foreign Aid Camp. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Identified; New Quasi-Suspect: Frederic Mathieu) *Interrogate Frederic on his relationship with Aida. (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Hire Jackson to monitor Aida. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how you can help Riya. *Investigate Temple Statues. (Clue: Suniva's Bag) *Examine Suniva's Bag. (Result: Torn Bear) *Examine Torn Bear. (Result: Teddy Bear) *Confront Suniva about hiding the bear from Riya. (Reward: Sri Lankan Robes) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South Asia (UnknownGamez)